Blind Love
by Enigmiousazn14
Summary: She thought she loved him... But then there was him...
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

*Ginny*

It's so confusing! I mean, I thought I loved Harry and that he would be the one for me. But then I started to notice him. His gorgeous silver eyes. That silky silver-blonde hair. And u can't help but notice his perfect, toned body from quidditch. His 6-pack could bring any girl to her knees. 

I should be loyal to Harry… After all, he is my soul mate. Isn't he? To be honest, Harry never really showed any signs of affection towards me besides treating me like a little sister. That's all that he saw me as. A sibling! You couldn't possibly imagine how much that hurts me! So, I can't be Harry's. That is, if his feelings about me don't change… Fat chance!

And I also possibly couldn't get anything from Malfoy. I mean, he hates me! He constantly calls me Weaslette or Little Weasel. Even Mudblood lover! So what can I do? Neither Harry nor Dra- I mean, Malfoy could possibly show me love. 

I guess I just have to sit and wait for my one true love to come and find me. *sighs* It's so depressing! 

*Draco*

Damn!!! Little Weasel has sure grown to be a fine one! Now I think I'm starting to regret calling her all those mean things and treating her like shit. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! I'm a Malfoy! Of course I'm supposed to treat 'her kind' like that. 'Her kind' meaning all Weasleys, mud bloods, and Potter. That name spits off of my tongue like toxic venom! I actually don't really know why I hate Potter so much. I guess it's because it's expected of me from Father. 

Father. Since when do I give a shit about him? He's been beating me and harassing me for my whole life. And It's actually thanks to that Scar-Head that put him in Azkaban. Well, I still should keep my reputation going. Even if it means no Virginia…. STOP DRACO! Just stop thinking about that beautiful locks of fire… those full, pink lips… that ivory skin… those slim, silky legs… luscious, chocolate eyes… and…. AARRRGGHHH!!!!! Just keep walking! You'll be late to Potions…

*Ginny*

As I was on my way to Herbology, I peered into Snape's cold, foul-smelling dungeon. As I looked I saw Malfoy… and he was looking at… me! I then jerked my head away which caused my neck to crack. And it hurt! I started to quicken my pace which turned to a jog, then a full sprint to the greenhouse. Great! Now Malfoy must think that I'm such a loser! Then I unexpectedly felt hot tears leaving wet trails on my cheeks…

*Draco*

There she was as I was looking towards the door. Walking past with her flaming hair flowing past her. As I was looking at her, her cheeks turned to cherries and she started to run away. Great job Malfoy! You just scared her off! Idiot! 

*Ginny/Draco*

Let's just forget about what happened today. It's probably for the best… But he/she's so damn hot!


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*: The wonderful characters of Harry Potter including Sexy Draco Malfoy belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 

*Chapter 1*

*Ginny*

"Oy! Ginny! Have u seen my wand?" said Ron. It's probably up his dumb ass! "Did you check the boy's dormitory?" "Oh, no. I didn't. Thanks, Gin" "Anytime!". While I was flipping through Teen Which Magazine, I heard a huge thud. After that followed an "It's okay! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" from Ron. He's such an idiot. I can't believe that we're related. *sighs* No wonder Draco doesn't like me… because of my idiot brother! *groans* I'm so bored! I need some air! Maybe a stroll by the lake would be good…

*Draco*

"Ouch! Stop it Crabbe!" "You started it Goyle!" "Both of you, KNOCK IT OFF! I swear! All you guys do is bicker… for the most stupid reasons too!" "Aw, Draco! You're ex… exa… exi…exogg… no that's not it… exalooloo… ex…" "Exaggerating?" " Uh, yeah… That's it! I think…" "Yeah Draco! I mean, he stole my pencil! That is totally unfair!" Idiots! I swear! "Uh… Draco? Where're you going?" "Away from you bumbling fools!" A pencil? A PENCIL? Those baboons have no life! Who gives a bloody f*** about a stick of wood! I'm sure even the Weasleys could afford a pencil…

"Drakey-Pooh!!! Wait for me!!!" Oh God! "Drakey! Why are you ignoring me? Drakey?" "Now's not a good time Pansy! Leave me alone!" "But Drakey!…" "Stop CALLING me that!" "But…" "No! Go annoy someone else! I don't have time to listen to your squealing!" ARGH! That Pansy slut can never leave me alone for a min… hel-lo! My my, is that young Weaslette? Daaaammmn! 

*Ginny*

OMG! Draco's coming towards… ME! Quick! Pretend that you didn't notice him… Just keep walking!

*Draco*

Damn! She walks fast!

*~*~*

"Slow down Weaslette! With those chopstick legs of yours and the rate of your walking, you just might break something! Now, you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Bit me Malfoy!"

"Ouch! That hurt" *places hand over chest*

*Makes a face* "What do you want?"

"Nothing! Just simply a nice conversation!"

"Why would you, a Malfoy, want to have a conversation with me? Sister of Ronald Weasley. Key word, WEASLEY!"

"Just trying to be friendly! Is something wrong with that?"

"Since when are Malfoys friendly?"

"Since my father is gone and he can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Meaning?" *raises eyebrow*

"My father tells me to do things that I want to do… even making enemies and hating someone when I don't want to… And I just want to be friends!"

"Friends?!"

"Friends!"

"Uh huh! Sure! * long, uncomfortable silence* Just leave me alone Malfoy! You're probably just trying to use me so you could get to Ron and Harry! That is just low, even for you!"

"Ooo! Never knew that a chick like you could be so hot-tempered!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm red headed! I'm known for hot tempers. So stay away if you know what's good for you. "

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just simply telling you to stay away from me if you don't want 6 brothers of mine beating you to a bloody pulp. Now that would be a shame now wouldn't it, with that pretty face of yours?"

"You know, you could mess up your face if you keep making that face?"

"What face?! Why you!…….."

At that, Draco just suddenly leaned over and crashed his mouth down on Ginny's. Surprisingly to Draco, Ginny didn't bother trying to shove him off of her or kick him in that forbidden region. Instead she actually allowed him to kiss her, and actually deepened the kiss…

*Mmmm…. She tastes good… like… vanilla…. And her lips… so warm and soft…*

*I never knew that Draco was this good of a kisser… and he tastes so good! Like… coffee and… is that cinnamon? And his kisses… would you call them passionate? Firey? Sexy even? This is wrong… but it feels right somehow… even good! I have to stop!*

Then Ginny just pulled back from the kiss… She stepped back with tears in her eyes…

*Oh my God, I hurt her! I scared her!* "Ginny… I…"

"Just stay away from me!" *runs away*

"Great! Just great!"


	3. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

*Ginny*

How could have I been so STUPID! Walking out on my first kiss…. And with Draco too! Ooooohh! Now he'll never like me again! Question is, did he like me in the first place? Life sucks! Hermione's so lucky! She is so happily in love with Ron! Though how she fell in love with a bloke like him? I haven't the slightest clue. But she's still lucky to at least have a guy. 

*Draco*

What did I do wrong?


	4. Chapter 3

*Draco*

What did I do wrong? At least, I don't think that I did anything wrong! I was just being friendly with her and then kissed her… Did I maybe scare her off by moving to fast? That's probably it. She's probably scared that I'd do something to hurt her… and her brother like she mentioned before. Well, I better start over again with her… and this time try and not make her run away crying again… *looks at his Rolex* best be off to lunch now. Hope Ginny will be there…

"Oy! Crabbe! Goyle!" Where are those overgrown baboons? Why do I even bother? How did I even get to be friends with them? Oh well… Like I give a damn.

*Ginny*

"Not hungry, mate?"

"Nah, my stomach's kinda queezy. I think I'm gonna pass… Thanks for caring, Norah."

"Anytime, Gin."

Then I saw Draco walk in through the main doors… Yep! I'm definitely skipping lunch!

"What was that?"

"Nothing… just… nothing…"

*Draco*

As I walked through the door, there she was… looking ravishing as ever… If only she knew how I really felt! I was walking towards her and then she got up. I was right there in front of her. Here's your chance! Talk to her!

"Ginny, I…"

Then she just walked past me! I can't believe she just walked right past me! And without looking at me? Does she hate me that much? Better go after her!

"Ginny! Wait!….

*~*~*

"Ginny! Stop!"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk about what happened a few hours ago… Please? Can we just sit and talk?"

"Fine!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I was sorry."

"About what?"

"About… *sighs* Why do girls and particularly you have to be so hard with me?"

"Sorry, but keep going."

"I… You… Ugh! It's hard to say it when you're staring at me like that!"

"Alright! I'll turn around!"

"Okay then. Ahem. To be honest Ginny… For God's sake, turn around, will you?"

"*giggles* sorry, but it's hard not to look at you when you're trying to talk like this. Alright, sorry… keep going."

"*sighs* okay… to be honest… I really, REALLY do want to be friends with you, because I think that you're fascinating!"

"But you barely even know me!"

"I know, and that's another reason why! I WANT to get to know you! So, can I have a chance… at… being a friend?"

After an unbearable moment of silence in Draco's opinion,…

"Sure, why not. Under one condition…"

"What?"

"If you ever make me humiliated in front of the school, cry, hurt me, or are just doing this 'friend' thing as a joke, then my friends, brothers and I get to beat the shit out of you! Deal?"

"Uh… what a threat, but yeah. Deal."

"Good. See ya around then."

"Yeah, see ya."

As Ginny was leaving, Draco outburst a…

"YESSS!!!! SCORE!!!" 

Then Ginny was like…

"Did Draco just outburst because I agreed to be his friend or because he just won a bet? Well, better be careful around him… I'll never know if he's my 'friend' or… my enemy…"


	5. Chapter 4

* Chapter 4 *

*Draco*

Yes! I finally got Weasl… Ginny… to be friends with me now… This is great. Holy shit! Is that the time?! Better get to potions…

*Ginny*

I guess it's kinda nice to have a new friend… Better be on my way to Herbology… Wait… I have potions. That's right. McGonagle transferred me into seventh year potions due to my "exceptional and outstanding work". Better be off…

" I expect all of you to know all the standard procedures in my class. Parkinson! Sit down! Now, to start of the year, I want all of you to pair up and do an assignment. The assignment should be on level 21. All of you seventh years, except for Virginia Weasley who has decided to join your seventh-year potions class, should be capable of doing such an experiment. This will be worth fifteen percent of you final average, so I expect that you put at least some effort into it! Understood?!"

The rest of the class went," Yes, Professor Snape." Then followed a numerous amount of groans…

"SILENCE!!!" The whole class became so silent, that the sound of a fly would have been deafening! "Now, I will assign your partners for you. Mr. Potter, you will be with Mr. Longbottom. Ms. Granger with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy can be with Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Zabini, you can be with… let's see… Ms. Weasley. Mr……." 

*Draco*

Damn, I didn't get Ginny. I got that cow Parkinson. God, why can't she keep her hands to herself?! "Pansy, get your disgusting hands off of me!" 

"But," 

"NO! Now, as long as we're 'partners', there will be no form of touching, that means groping and kissing, and there will be none of your defeaning squeals! Alright?!" 

"Okay, Drakey." 

"And none of that 'Drakey' name calling either!" 

Just shoot me!

*Ginny*

Guess I didn't get Draco. Well, Blaise doesn't seem too bad. 

"Hey… Ginny is it?"

"Yeah. Hi."

"So, we better get started. What should we do for our project?"

"I don't know. We should research something first. Level 21! What does he think we are, geniuses?"

"Nah, he's just trying to make our brains turn to jello then use us as his lab rats for his potion experiments."

"*gasps* You're teasing me, aren't you."

"Well, yeah…" 

He's funny, nice too. And you can't forget really really cute!

*Draco*

Look at Blaise, flirting with my Ginny! Did I just say that? Anyways, look at them, laughing together. It can't be jealousy, can it? Well, all I have to say is that I don't like the looks of them being together!

*Ginny*

Just looked over to Draco and his slutty partner. Wait, was he just staring at us? Or, me? *bell rings*. 

"Well, off to lunch. We should meet at the library sometime soon."

"As in a date?"

"Blaise!"

"Just kidding with you! Alright. How about tomorrow at 5? Sound good?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"See you then."  
"Yeah, see you."

What a sweet guy. 

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. Weasley! Oh for goodness sakes! MS. WEASLEY!"

"Oh sorry, yes Professor McGonagle?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in his office." 

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, dear child. He just wants to discuss your schedule and academic plans. From what I hear, he is very impressed with your studies. Now off you go…"

"Um, thank you Professor."

Am I slipping in my grades or what? Maybe he's just trying to move me up to some more seventh year classes. That's it. Actually, it would be nice to be in a few more seventh year classes. Frankly, being around Colin… I can't take his whining and complaints. And he always asks if he can take my picture. Honestly, he'll never grow up! Also, I wouldn't really mind being closer to Draco and Blaise. Blaise. He's a real nice eye-catcher. Who am I kidding, why would anyone like a twig-bodied, mud colored eyed, lame red-haired freak like me? *sighs* Well, off to Dumbledore's. 

"Hello Virginia."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. May I inquire why I am here?"

"Certainly. I have been noticing your excellent academic grades and wizarding skills. So, I would like you to be moved up to the seventh year. If that is alright with you."

"Of course, I mean, this kind of opportunity isn't really offered everyday you know."

"Yes. Now, you're schedule will be owled to you tomorrow morning at breakfast. I expect that you will make me proud and do well in your studies. Now, off you go. You wouldn't want to be late for lunch now, would you?"

"No. Thank you Professor. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Virginia."

Wow, I was only expecting to maybe have a few more seventh year classes, but this is great. I get to see more of Blaise now. Wait, does that mean that I fancy him? I thought I fancied Harry, then Draco, now… him? Well, I think I'm starting to get over Harry now… and Draco… he clearly just wants to be 'friends', so what's the harm of liking Blaise, right? Other than the fact that he's a Slytherin and if by some luck I ever go out with him, Ron would kill me! Well, who gives? I could beat Ron any time I want! *giggles* That reminds me of the little pig-fence incident over the summer. When Ron was teasing me so I started socking him and then pushed him down. Then his head got stuck in the pig pen fence. Fred and George and I had a great laugh! Even when mother came out to see what all that racket was, she started laughing too. Then it started to rain. I told Ron,' At least it can't get any worse!' Then it started raining. Father was on his way home and he somehow got Ron's huge head out of the fence. The twins and I almost died laughing! Holy crap! Lunch'll be over in 20 minutes. I better hurry…

*Draco*

Where's Ginny? She should be with her friends at that pathetic Gryffindor table. Wait, there she is. Lord, she gets even more beautiful each time I see her. 

"Oy, Draco, are you eyeing Ginny?"

"Sorry Blaise, what was that?"

"You like the little Weasel, don't you?"

"Nah, I'm just friends with her. That's all."

"Really? Since when did this happen?"

"Oh, around yesterday during lunch."

"So, there's nothing between you guys?"

"No."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends… How juicy is it?"

"Come on, I'm serious."

"Alright, fine. What is it?"

"I kinda think I like Virginia."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at her. I can't believe that Scar-Head doesn't even notice her! So stupid!"

" I know. But, if you really like her that much, then just ask her out!" Shit, did I just say that?!

"You think so? I mean, what if I get rejected?"

"Blaise, ask yourself this question: Have you ever been rejected by a girl before?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Then go! Wait, actually, she's coming this way. Sit down and stop drooling over her!"

"Hey Draco, Blaise!"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What brings you over here?"

"Do you hate me that much Draco?"

"Of course I do." *smirks*

"Eh heh. Anyways, just had a little meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oh my God, you're suspended?!"

"You're sucking all the fun out of this, you know! SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"Okay! Sorry…"

"Shut up Draco! Sit down Ginny."

"Thanks. At least someone here has manners! As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, Dumbledore decided to move me up to seventh year. Isn't that great?"

"That awesome, Gin."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's the bell. Will you guys walk me to our next class?"

"Of course."

"Sure."

She's in seventh year now? That's awesome! Now I get to see her more often.

*Blaise*

That's cool… But when do I pop the question? Gods, she's smiling at me. Quick. Smile back. She's so pretty…


	6. Chapter 5

*Ginny*

I don't know if it's just me, but Blaise has been looking at me more often. If I'm not delusional and he is paying more attention to me, I feel so flattered! He smells so good! It's intoxicating… Shit, potions. Uuuuuuggghh! I wish Snape would wash his freakin hair once in a while!

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, Blaise?"

"Sit with us?"

"Um, sure!"

"Cool."

*Blaise* 

If she only knew how I really felt about her!…

*Draco*

Damnit! Blaise stole my line! Damn, I shouldn't have told him to go for Ginny. What is wrong with me?!

"Shut up all you fools! Now, I want you to pair up with your partners. You have the rest of the class to at least try and do something with your partners. From this moment on, I shouldn't hear ANYTHING that doesn't have to do with potions. Got it?"

"Yes Professor Snape."

Wish that bloke would get a life! 

"Cya Draco."

"Whatever Blaise."

"Bye…"

"Bye Ginny."  


*Ginny*

"Guess we should get started, Blaise."

"Unfortunately."

"Got any ideas on what we should do for our experiment, or should we just do it at the library tomorrow?"

"Library. Tomorrow. Don't feel like doing this shit ."

"Neither do I. But, maybe we should look like we're doing something so Snape doesn't give us detention."

"Yeah."

"So, since when did you know Draco?"

"We were pals since… maybe when we were six."

"Oh. Guess you guys are real close."

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean by 'guess'?"

"Well, you see, Draco used to be such a trouble maker when we were midgets. So, naturally, I always got in trouble. He kinda matured a little, but he's still the same Draco."

"I see. Exactly what kind of trouble did you guys get into?"

"Well, one time, Draco and I were playing at his place. He suddenly ran out of the room and came back five minutes later with a little niffler. He stupidly let it loose in the house and it went into his mother's room and just messed up the whole place and her jewelry was being thrown around. Mrs. Malfoy came in to see what all the commotion was. Then she fainted at the sight. When she got up like five minutes later, she made us clean her room and the stables without magic! Do you know how hard that must have been?!

"I can imagine, but I really wouldn't like to find out."

"Yeah. There were some other stuff that happened like when it was winter and he shoved me into a lake."

"Oooo…"

"Yeah. And I still got in trouble!"

"That must've sucked!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I remember Draco when he cast a little charm and just made me fall on my face. I hated him so much, but he's changed, grown up. He's nicer."

"Nicer than me?"

"Hmm… I don't know! Oh, stop you're pouting! The bell rang!"

"It did?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"I look forward to it."

"Great."

*Draco*

Look at them just smiling and laughing together. I do have to admit, they would make a cute couple, but I want her so bad!!! But we agreed to be just friends, so I respect her wishes. But I can't take it! Her smell, her body, her hair, her eyes! All so seductive! DAMNIT I WANT HER!


	7. Chapter 6

*Blaise*

"Draco, get up! It's 7:56 AM!!! DUDE! I'm freakin hungry as hell! WAKE UP!!!"

"Mmmm….. Leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'm going to meet up with Ginny at breakfast, so bye!"

"Ginny….."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll get up… See u down at the dining hall…"

"Alright. But hurry up! Breakfast is over in half an hour!"

"Okay."

Ginny, I can't wait to see her beautiful face! What better way to spend a beautiful Saturday morning with the love of my life?

*Ginny*

"Gin!"

"What?!"

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF THAT FREAKIN BATHROOM?! You're not the only one that uses the girls' lavatory, you know!"

"Alright! Jesus Christ, Anne! I see somebody got their period today!"

"Shut up! We're late for breakfast!"

"Okay."

Can't wait to see Blaise and Draco. Especially Blaise…

"Hey Beautiful!"

"Hey Blaise. What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much…"

"Where's Draco?"

"Probably still sleeping…"

"I see. Well, after breakfast do you wanna head up to the library to research for our little potions assignment?"

"But it's a Saturday!"

"So?"

"Sa-Tur-Day!!!!!"

"I know! And unless you want another partner and/or want to fail this assignment, we're going whether you want to or not! Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Weasley!"

"Whatever. Oh… there's Draco."

"Hey Gin!"

"Hey! Let's go and eat! I'm starving!"

"Me too."

"Yeah."

Was that me, or was Blaise and Draco both inching towards me? I must be hallucina….

"COUGH!!! COUGH!! COUGH!!! COUGGHH!!!!!"

"Oh my God! Gin, are you okay?"

"CoughCOUGHcoughCOUGH."

"Blaise, help me out here!"

"Doing what?!"

"Pat her back or something to make her stop choking on her food!"

"Oh, right!"

"Gin, are you okay?"

"Cough, cough. Yeah.. Ahem… I'll be fine… I just need some water…"

"Here…"

"Thanks Draco."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Blaise."

"No problem!"

"Never do that to us again! You scared the shit out of us!"

"Sorry, and I don't plan on doing that again."

"Good."

"Good."

"Well, I just lost my apetite! Blaise, the library?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"See ya Draco."

"Bye Gin."

*Draco*

God, I hope she's okay! I thought she was gonna die!

*Blaise*

I'm glad she's alright now.

"You sure you okay?"

"For the hundredth time, Blaise. I'm fine!"

"Okay, just checking. I just don't want you to die on me, now."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Should we do the Incantrium Potion?"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's supposed to paralyze a person until that person has the antidote. Plus, it's level 21, just like Snape wants it!"

"That's cool."  
"Good, now let's start looking for books that contain the Incantrium Potion. You check the shelves over there and I'll check the shelves over here."

"Alright."

Look at her, how can somebody not like her? I mean, she's even more beautiful with the sun shining on her hair… her eyes so focused… yet… something's so sad about those eyes, like something's missing… something that she wants so bad, but she can't have it… If only I could help…

"Gin?"

"Yeah? Did you find a book?"

"Umm, no… but I have something to ask of you…"

"Yeah?"

"And promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Alright."

"And don't make fun of me either."

"Okay, what is it?"  
"Ginny… I… I… I… I like you… a lot… I mean, I've liked you for some time now, and I don't wanna seem perverted or anything, but I'm so infatuated with you! You're so beautiful and smart! How can Potter not see that in you?"

"I… I'm flattered…"

"And Gin, I ask of you, no… I command you to go out with me and I won't take no for an answer!"

*Ginny lifts up her head and kisses him*

"Of course I'd go out with you."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, frankly I think you're hot and sweet…"

"You do?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true."

"Thanks, Gin."

*He kisses her back*

"For what?"

"For being my girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 7

*Ginny*

"Hey! Anne!"

"Sup?"

"Blaise asked me out.."

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! THAT IS WICKED!"

"I know… I'm so happy!"

"You are so lucky! I mean… Blaise! Wow!"

"Yeah…"

"So tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Okay, Blaise and I were at………"

*Draco*

"Dude! Draco!"

"What?"

"I asked Ginny out…"

"Really…"

"Yeah, and she said yes!"

"Oh…."

"What? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh, yeah… it's cool mate…"

Oh my God… he got to her before I got the chance to! Shit! This is so bad… I mean, I want to be happy for Blaise, but… I also want Ginny so bad! Shit!

*6 Months Later…*

*Blaise*

She's the greatest…

"So, Gin… what do u wanna do for tonight?"

"Umm… I don't know…. You decided."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Sure… I'll meet you at five."

"See you."

"Yeah, bye."

Weird… she's been so abrupt with me lately… What's going on?

*Ginny*

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Anne."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, Gin. I've known you for so long, I even know you better than you do! Spill it!"

"Well, I'm thinking about breaking up with Blaise."

"Why?!"

"Well… there's a lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"Well, he's overprotective…"

"There's nothing really wrong with that!"

"Let me finish…"

"Okay…"

"Well, he's starting to get on my nerves… and he just doesn't give me room to breath. And he tries to kiss me every chance he gets. Like just five minutes before, he tried to kiss me again, but I just abruptly said bye and left."

"Oh… Well, what's wrong with him just trying to be there for you? I mean, sure he's being a little annoying, but that shows how much he cares about you!"

"I know, but… I feel like there's no chemistry between us. Am I being a bad person for saying and thinking about him this way?"

"No, it's just how you feel… Come here, Gin."

"Thanks Anne, you're such a great person… But… How do I tell him?"

"Well, I guess you just have to be honest with him. Tell him what you just told me."

"But this was girl-talk! I mean, I need to tell him so that he'll understand and not be upset."

"Honey, a guy going out with you? There's not even a chance in hell that he wouldn't be upset!"

"This is so hard!"

"I know. But you have to tell him… When's the next time you're seeing him?"

"Tonight at five. We're going to Hogsmeade."

"Okay, well… sit down with him at dinner and then tell him."

"Okay… Thanks… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Of course you couldn't."

"Ugh, you're so full of it!"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding… I love you, Anne!"

"I love you too, Gin!"

*Draco*

I can't take this anymore! I need Ginny!

*Blaise*

Okay, I got the flowers… I got the dinner reservations… What am I missing? Right, the necklace. I hope she loves it…

"Hey beautiful…"

"Hey… Let's go…"

"Sure. You look great tonight!"  
"Thanks… you do too."

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Okay…"

Okay! Stop shaking! You'll be fine!

"Here we are."

"Wow, this is nice."

"I want the best for you."

"You're sweet."

"I know. And now… have a little present for you…

"Oh, Blaise, you didn't have to…"

"Well, it's out sixth month anniversary!"

*Ginny*

This is sooo bad….

"Oh Blaise… It's beautiful…"

I don't know if I can do this… I can't take this diamond necklace… I just can't!

"You're welcome."

"Blaise… I can't accept this…"

"Yes you can…"

"No, I can't. Blaise, I have to tell you something………….."


	9. Chapter 8

*Ginny*

This is sooo bad….

"Oh Blaise… It's beautiful…"

I don't know if I can do this… I can't take this diamond necklace… I just can't!

"You're welcome."

"Blaise… I can't accept this…"

"Yes you can…"

"No, I can't. Blaise, I have to tell you something………….."

"Look, Ginny… I know you're not used to being spoiled rotten, but that's going to change from now on!"

"That's sweet. I'm really flattered, but…"

"Oh, God. There's a but."

"Well, I frankly, honestly can't keep how I feel about you anymore!"

"And that meaning?"

"I don't think we have chemistry. I mean, I was head over heels for you, but, I don't know. I just don't feel the same way now. I'm sorry, Blaise."

"…"

I feel terrible! Just leaving Blaise like that. But what could I do? I mean, I just don't feel the same way! I need some air…

*Draco*

Ginny…. Such a simple name, but so beautiful. It's… Wait, is someone crying? Oh my God! It's Ginny!

Just look at her. Sitting on the rock next to the lake. She's even beautiful in tears. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I just broke up with Blaise."

"And you're crying because of that?"

"Well, yes! I mean. You should have seen his expression! He looked so hurt! I feel so bad!"

"Don't feel bad. If you didn't feel the same way, I guess it was right to not stay with him. Right?"

"I think so. I just wish Blaise wouldn't be so upset."

"Please! There is not one person in the world that wouldn't be upset if you broke up with them!"

"And that meaning?"

"Well, you're beautiful! And… you're just so good! It's hard for anybody, even Slytherins to hate you!"

"You think?"

"Would I be lying to you?'

"I don't know. You are a Malfoy, you know."

"Ouch. That hurt."

" *giggles* Sorry."

I just want to kiss her. So bad… But I can't, not with the state she's in, but I keep going closer to her… And, I think she's inching closer too. Our lips so close… Her damp eyes shut. Her crimson lips meet mine. It's so amazing! So magical!

"Draco, I don't know if we should be doing this."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I leaned in too."

Her cheeks just reddened by her words. 

"Well, do you wanna walk me back inside?"

"Sure. Maybe we could go to the kitchens and get some tea."

"That's a good idea, Draco."

"I know."

Not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't take me away from her this minute. A giant couldn't pry her hands out of mine. Nothing, nothing could take me away from her now.

"How may I help you studentses?"

"Um, some herbal tea would be nice, Winky."

"Okay Miss Ginnys."

"So, do you think you'd be able to sleep tonight after what you've been through? Hello? Ginny?…."

"Sorry, I was just replaying that whole Blaise and me scene in my head."

"Just stop. Forget about you hurting him. He's a tough guy. He'll get over it… Eventually."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive."

"… Did you just hear that?"

"What? I just heard footsteps."

I turn around, and sure enough, there was Blaise. He's seeing the both of use together.

"Hey, Blaise."

"What's up?"

"… Ginny, could you meet me in my room tonight at half past eleven?"

"Well,…"

"Please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. See you guys later."

He tried to hide it, but it showed that he was hurting. Green envy was growing inside… I can't believe I'm doing this to my best friend. But, Ginny…

"That went well."

"Yeah. I should leave in about thirty minutes."

"Yeah. Well, I'm sorry to be asking you this, but…"

"Draco, this isn't a good time."

"I just wanted to ask you if you could get me some more sugar for my tea! Relax, Ginny!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought…"

"It's okay."

Damn! I guess she was right that it's not a good time right now. Well ,she left later, giving me a kiss. Hope everything turns out okay.

*Blaise*

I just hope she comes. I can't take this anymore! It's already eleven thirty five! Wait, there she is. I just want her to take me back. I can change for her!

"Blaise, I…"

"Ginny. Please, just sit down."

"I prefer to stand, thank you."

"Okay. Well, I just can't believe that it's over."

"…Yeah. I'm sorry again. I really am."

The tears from her eyes could be worth millions!

"Ginny, tell me what I'm doing wrong! I can change! I can! Just please take me back!"

*Ginny*

I feel so horrible. He just locked his arms around my knees so I can't move or get away. And, he's crying. Oh Blaise!

"Blaise, please stop! I can't bear to see you like this!"

"Then please! Take me back!"

"I…. I can't!"

"I told you! I can change! Just please! Take me back! I need you Ginny!"

"Blaise, stop making me cry!"

"I still need you! I need love from you Ginny! You're the only person who's ever showed me love! I can't bear to lose that love from you!"

Still attached to me. It hurts so much to see him bawl like this!

"Blaise, listen to me."

"NO! I JUST NEED YOU!"

"Blaise…"

I don't know what I'm doing, but I knelt down in front of him, and I started hugging him.

"Stay with me!"

"Blaise. I'll always love you. But…"

"NO! NO! NO!NO NO NO NO!

"Blaise, you're making this so hard for me! Please stop all of this!"

"Then stay with me!"

I wipe his precious tears off of his face…

"Blaise, listen, please. That's good. Okay. I love you with all my heart! And I always will! But I just don't want us to be a couple. But still friends that care for each other a lot! Is that okay?"

He just stopped right there. Stopped breathing, stopped crying, stopped.

"Ginny! I won't take this bullshit anymore! I know you love me and still want me!"

"Blaise, of course I love you, but I told you that I don't think we're meant for each other!"

"But I do!"

"Blaise,…"

"No! I had enough!"

He just stood up and swung me over his shoulder. What was he doing? I fall onto the bed, then he got on top of me, forcing me to kiss him.

"Blaise, please stop!"

"I love you so much! I know you do too!"

His kisses aren't suffocating me. His pain is. He stopped and started for my blouse. Ripped it off, along with my skirt, shoes, and socks. All I had left was my underwear and bra. I couldn't let this happen…

"Blaise! Listen to me! STOP!"

"NO!"

He started again to kiss me. There was so much passion then. It hurt…

"Please!"

He stopped. Saw my tears. Then he started to come to his senses… He looked even worse…

"Ginny, I'm… I'm so sorry! I, I couldn't help myself!"

"It's okay, Blaise. Really, it is!"

"No it's not!"

Then the tears started flooding out of him… I leaned over and gave him a long embrace. Staying like that for a long time… Staying like that until he started to calm down. His crying stopped. Then he fell asleep, in my arms. I laid him down, tucked him in. Feeling so bad… What pain he must be feeling. Was it true? What he said about me being the only one who loved him? I just sat there next to him, watching him breathe. His ebony hair in his eyes. I run my fingers through them. I put on my clothes again… Somehow, even in sleep, he knew my presence was fading… 

"Ginny…. Stay…."

"I'm here, Blaise. I'm here."

I thought it was fair to just stay a little longer. Maybe even stay overnight. After all, it was a Saturday tomorrow, and he just needed company… I crawled into bed. Feeling my warmth, he rolled over and came closer to me… Poor Blaise…

"Ginny….mmhmm…"

"It's going to be okay… Sleep. I'll stay overnight…"

"*sighs*"


	10. Chapter 9

Ginny

I felt the first rays of sunlight spreading across my cheeks. Holy Crap! What time was it? Ha… I just remembered. It was Saturday. I looked around the room, remembering what happened last night. Oh Blaise… There he is, just sleeping so peacefully. I wish he wasn't so stressed out because of me. I should go. Leave him be…

Blaise

"Ginny! Don't go!"

"What? I have to. The girls will wonder where I am."

"Please stay. I mean, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah… we do."

"Gin, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"You have no reason to be sorry…"

"Yes I do. I mean, you're so stressed out because of me!"

"… No, you're not the problem. I am."

"Blaise…"

"No. I tried to… to rape you last night. But, I couldn't help it. I mean, look at you! You're indescribable! You're so good!"

"Thanks… I think…"

"But, I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I'm so sorry!"

"Blaise, stop crying…"

I couldn't help it. I felt so ashamed.

"Blaise, come here."

"No, because I'll never be able to let go."

"It's okay…"

There I was, crying on her shoulder. Her arms around me. I could hear her heartbeat… So steady and calm…

"Blaise. I forgive you for what you did. It's totally fine."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Okay…"

Time seemed to stand still. She was magical.

"Blaise, I have to go now… let go…"

"Five more minutes."

I didn't want to let her go… not yet… But I had to…

"Bye, Ginny. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

Draco

Several hours have passed… Several hours since I waited by the Gryffindor entrance for Ginny. Now it's dawn, but she hasn't showed! What was going on? Did Blaise?… No… he couldn't have. Wait… there she is…

"Ginny! What happened?"

"Nothing… just some things that we had to talk over…"

"And it took six hours?"

"Well, he kind of fell asleep on me…"

"WAIT! What do you mean 'on you'?!"

"He just fell asleep! What's wrong?"

"What's 'wrong', is that you probably were doing something with him!"

"Draco! Stop it!"

"So you did do something!"

"I never said that!"

"SO YOU DID!"

"Keep it down! I told you! We didn't do anything. I mean, Blaise got upset and he couldn't control a few of his actions, but I stopped it! Everything is fine!"

"Wait a minute, so he tried to rape you?! WHAT THE !"

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO…. Wait a minute… you're jealous!"

"Me! Jealous! Ha!"

"Yes you are! You, Draco Malfoy is jealous of Blaise Zabini over me! Holy crap! Oh for heavens sake, don't make that face! It's totally flattering!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever!"

"But Draco, whatever happened last night… I think we'll have to postpone that until… until things settle down. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Perfectly. I understand… But that still doesn't mean that I won't be checking you out in the hallways!"

"Why you little…"

"OWW!!! THAT HURT! You didn't have to pinch me!"

"Oh, get over it! Now, go get some sleep. I bet you're tired as hell."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to be skipping breakfast for some shut-eye. You?"

"Me too… I'll see you…"

"Yeah, bye."

I'm so glad that Ginny's not hurt or anything… and to be frank, I'm really glad that she's still a virgin… because… never mind. But when I heard about the incident with them… My anger started rising… I just hope nothing happens to… to my Ginny.


End file.
